Creepypastas (Pokémon)
by MegaManZ
Summary: Continuacion oficial de Creepypastas (My Little Pony),donde ahora, en vez de ver a ponies morir, veremos a Pokémon morir, o matar a sus amos, como sea, aun mantiene la dinamica de siempre: asustar a los lectores.
1. Los 151 Cartuchos Malditos de Pokémon

Pokemon Red & Green Los 151 Cartuchos Malditos

En Marzo de 1996, casi dos semanas tras el lanzamiento de Pokémon Rojo y Verde, se registraron 104 muertes entre niños de 10 a 15 años.  
Todas esas muertes fueron suicidios. Lo mayoría de los niños saltaron desde áticos de edificios, o se colgaron. No obstante, hubo casos estremecedores de víctimas que empezaron a cortarse sus extremidades, otros que saltaron a las vías del tren en marcha, incluso algunos que forzaron su brazo por la garganta, ahogándose así con su propio puño.

Se cuentan con los dedos de una mano los casos de niños que pudieron salvarse. Éstos mostraban comportamientos variopintos. A todos se les tenía que atar de brazos y pies para evitar que comenzasen a arrancarse los ojos de sus cuencas o desgarrarse la carne. Y todos gritaban mensajes en un extraño idioma irreconocible.

Dado que todos los casos de suicidio fueron de niños que recientemente adquirieron sus ediciones de Pokémon, decidieron probar suerte poniéndoles una Game Boy ante sus narices. Al verla, se calmaban. Pero cuando la encendieron, los niños empezaron a chillar histéricamente y a morderse la lengua al escuchar el tema de inicio. No se pudo hacer nada.

Los pocos supervivientes murieron por tragar demasiada sangre.

Las autoridades confirmaron la sospecha que los cartuchos de los niños fueran la causa inicial de tal comportamiento. Pero, ¿y los otros miles de niños que compraron el juego? No hubo más casos tras esas primeras semanas.

El Detective Nagaraki Sataoba, al cargo del caso junto a su grupo, recogió todos los cartuchos de los fallecidos y los guardó como pruebas. Lo primero que hizo fue interrogar al creador de la franquicia, Satoshi Tajiri.

-Os aseguro que yo no me he involucrado en la programación del juego - respondió Tajiri, sorprendido por la información que le proporcionó Sataoba.  
-Sí he puesto un elemento secreto, pero no tiene nada que ver. Sígame.

Los detectives conocieron allí a Takenori Oota, un programador principal. Éste les aseguró que era imposible que un juego pudiera ser causante de tantas muertes, y que probablemente se tratase de un caso de histeria colectiva. Lo que sí escuchó era un rumor que hablaba de un caso de unos niños que cayeron enfermos al escuchar la música de Pueblo Lavanda, pero que no era más que un rumor.

Los detectives decidieron probar los juegos. Continuaron la partida que los niños dejaron.

15 minutos de partida aproximadamente, 1 Pokémon en su inventario en todos los casos.

Era imposible que hubiesen escuchado la música de Pueblo Lavanda. No habían ni siquiera llegado a Pueblo Plateado.

No era la música, ni el título, ni el inicio de menú. Tenía que ser algo que sucediese al inicio de partida.

Investigando el organigrama de Game Freak, descubrieron que uno de los programadores del juego se suicidó poco antes de sacar al mercado el juego. Chiro Miura, 25 años.

Al parecer era un hombre cerrado, oscuro, que aportó unos detalles finales al juego.

Investigando el caso, descubrieron unos folios en que Chiro escribió estas frases con Tacker:  
"ENCUENTRA EL ORÍGEN". "DA LA VUELTA YA". "VEN Y SÍGUEME".  
Tenía que tener relación con el juego, aunque no tuviera sentido.

Había dos pistas. Un co-programador llamado Nishino. Fueron a interrogarlo, llevaba cerrado 1 mes entero en casa. No respondió a ninguna pregunta. Sólo dijo:  
-¡Dejadme en paz! Yo no soy el orígen de todo esto...  
Cogió una pistola de su escritorio y se disparó en la sien.

Fueron a buscar al otro. Sousuke Tamada. Al parecer Chiro le mandó una carta donde salían las frases que él mismo escribió antes de morir, y hablaba de un elemento revolucionario que había introducido en el juego.

La conversación comenzó fluída:  
-Buenos días. ¿Nos permite hacerle unas preguntas?  
-Cómo no.  
-¿Es usted un programador del juego?  
-Efectivamente. Yo dí forma a las ideas de Satoshi Tajiri. Eso es todo.  
-Así que se le da bien.  
-Digamos que sí.  
-Trabajabais en equipos, ¿no?  
Sousuke calló un momento. -Estáis en lo cierto... - dijo vacilante.  
-Usted tenía un compañero, llamado...  
-Chiro Miura.  
El ambiente se puso tenso.  
-Sabía de su comportamiento, entonces.  
-No lo conocía bien, sólo nos encontramos unas 4 veces para intercambiar datos. Pero os puedo decir que era un tío cerrado y excéntrico, debía arrastrar algún trauma de la infancia.  
Estaba siempre buscando la oportunidad para conseguir la gratitud de cualquiera. Creo...  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué cree?...  
Sousuke se tomó un rato.  
-Creo que era un hombre muy débil. Tenía ideas grandes, pero... ya sabéis, jeje.  
-¿A qué vienen ésas risas?  
-No era nadie especial. No se puede cambiar el mundo sólo con una idea. Has de ser alguien para recibir reconocimiento. Y creo que era consciente de ello.

Los detectives callaron, sin saber cómo dirigir la conversación. Al poco, reaccionaron:

-¿Qué parte tocó Chiro del juego?  
-Nada... digo, nada especial. Unos pocos detalles iniciales casi irrelevantes.

Sousuke parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero se lo callaba. Escondía algo.

-¿Qué más, señor Tamada? ¿Usted sabe lo de las muertes de los niños, no? ¿Y Chiro estaba metido en el ajo, no?  
-¡Escribió parte del discurso del profesor Oak! ¡Ya está!  
-¡Más cosas! ¡No se lo calle! ¡Usted trabajó con él! Seguro que es responsable de las muertes.  
-¡No podéis demostrarlo!  
-¡¿QUÉ COJONES LE HIZO CHIRO AL JUEGO?!  
-HIZO LO QUE LE DIJE QUE HICIERA.

Silencio absoluto.

-¿Cómo?  
-¿Queréis saber de qué va esto? Mirad. Chiro era una mente brillante, pero era un inútil programando, y era un puto payaso. Hacía lo que fuera para no pasar desapercibido. Si estaba en el proyecto era por su brillante idea. Y porque daba pena, claro. Le decías ¡"Haz esto!" ¡y lo hacía! ¡Ni se lo pensaba! ¿Cómo no iba a aprovecharme de un pelele como Chiro? Las ideas son mías. Él las impuso en el juego. ¡Con su filosofía y mi influencia, conseguiríamos revelar un secreto que el mundo necesita descubrir!

Sousuke se acercó a la ventana. Los detectives sacaron sus armas.

-¡Aléjate de la ventana! ¿Que no nos oyes? ¡Aléjate! ¡Último aviso!  
-Al comenzar el juego, camináis hacia el norte de Pueblo Paleta, y cuando tocáis la hierba, viene Oak a deciros que es muy peligroso, ¿no? Bien, nosotros lo cambiamos. Imaginad que os aventuráis solos...  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Íbamos a colocar éste cambio a todos los cartuchos, pero un error de encargo sólo nos permitió poner el cambio a una primera tirada de juegos. Exactamente 151. Sólo han muerto 104, eso es lo que me extraña. Quizá han caminado y no se lo han encontrado aún...  
-¡Aparta de la ventana! ¡No nos hagas disparar!  
-¿Dispararme? ¡Ja! ¡Sois aún más idiotas que Chiro! ¡Que se dio cuenta de la que lio, y que podría iniciar una cadena de caos, dado que el mundo no parece preparado para ésta revolución, y mirad, se ha disparado! ¿Queréis saber qué puso Chiro en el juego? Iniciad nueva partida. Descubridlo por vosotros. Probad suerte, y quizá descubrís el secreto...

En un momento de flaqueza, Sousuke reaccionó y desarmó a uno de los detectives. Le cogió su pistola. Los detectives estaban atónitos por lo que Sousuke les contó.  
Sonó un disparo. Y otro. Y otro. Hasta 15 disparos. Parecía increíble, pero los detectives no se movieron, encontrándose con la muerte. Lo que Sousuke no sabía es que Sataoba aún estaba vivo, y llevaba un micrófono oculto en su camisa. Todo quedó grabado.  
Tras los disparos, se podía escuchar:

Un último disparo sonó. Los refuerzos entraron en el piso y presenciaron una situación Dantesca: 4 hombres muertos y uno en estado grave.  
Sataoba se recuperó, y decidió cerrar el caso, pues no recordaba el secreto.

Año 2001. 15 de Marzo. Sataoba llevaba ya 5 meses retirado; el trabajo pudo con él. Justo ése día se celebraba con gran atención mediática el 5º Aniversario de Pokémon y el gran éxito comercial que supuso. Sataoba volvió a acordarse de las famosas 104 muertes de las que ya nadie parecía recordarse.  
Se acordó de sus compañeros muertos. De Nishino, que se mató ante él. De Chiro y sus mensajes póstumos. Incluso Tamada, el cerebro de tal brutalidad, se suicidó.  
-Es hora de que resuelva este caso yo mismo - se dijo.

Estaba retirado, pero aún tenía acceso a los archivos de la Policía. Retiró las cartas que una mujer dio a la autoridad al enterarse del caso. ¿Sería la madre de Chiro? ¿O la de Sousuke? Aunque eso no importaba.  
Cerró el archivo. A su lado, vio otro que ponía "Prueba #2104A". Lo abrió. Era uno de los cartuchos de Pokémon Rojo de la tirada maldita. Había 150 más, ya dispersos. Y uno de ellos estaba delante de él. Su corazón iba a mil. Retiró una de las Game Boy que se usaron en los experimentos con los niños hace ya 5 años.

Encendió la Game Boy. La secuencia de Pokémon Rojo estaba sonando. Se puso los cascos. Estaba temblando.  
Empezó una partida nueva. Se puso nombre e inició su aventura. Habló con su madre, y se dirigió a la ruta norte.  
Por sus cascos escuchaba un murmullo  
A cada paso que daba, se acercaba más a la hierba. Y con ello, se acercaba más a que el Profesor Oak lo detuviese. O no. Quizá se encontraría con lo que Chiro puso en el juego.

Dio un paso. Oak no vino. Sataoba estaba paralizado.

La pantalla se desvaneció a negro. No se podía creer lo que veía.

"Un MEW salvaje ha aparecido!"

Sataoba estaba exactamente en la misma situación que 104 niños experimentaron. El Mew salvaje habló:

"SOY EL ORÍGEN DE TODO LO EXISTENTE. TODO LO QUE VES A TU ALREDEDOR DE TU MUNDO ES PRODUCTO DE MI CREACIÓN."

Sataoba empezó a apuntar lo que dijo. Hasta que no pudo más. Cogió su vieja pistola y se disparó a través de la boca, directo al cerebro. Al enterarse, las autoridades recogieron el cartucho y la Game Boy. En su libreta volvían a aparecer las famosas frases, las mismas que Chiro escribió.

El cuerpo de Sataoba, junto con los 104 cartuchos que retenían, fueron incinerados. Se decidió no cerrar, sino eliminar el caso. No se podían tolerar más muertes.

Al año siguiente, los Eventos Pokémon celebrados por todo el mundo distribuyeron Mew por cable link a todos los jugadores que lo deseasen. Tajiri se hace el sueco y nunca ha alegado que haya relación entre Mew y los suicidios. Su secreto salió a la luz:

-Mi plan era incluir a Mew como Pokémon especial sólo conseguible por Eventos Pokémon. En el guión del juego, Mew debía aparecer al inicio de todo, como un deseo de buena suerte (no era consciente del terrible cambio que Chiro y Sousuke le dieron a la idea), antes que viniera Oak a buscarte (justo como ocurre en el primer episodio del anime, donde Ash ve a Ho-Oh.) Al final lo dejamos estar. Es una lástima, pero no hay ningún cartucho donde se pueda presenciar esto.

Satoshi está equivocado.

Sólo se han incinerado 104 de 151 cartuchos. Los que la policía confiscó.

Eso quiere decir que AÚN RONDAN POR EL MUNDO 47 UNIDADES DE ESA EDICIÓN.

Si os compráis algún día un cartucho original japonés de Pokémon Rojo o Verde, ya podéis cruzar los dedos. Rezad por que no sea uno de los 47 restantes, que pueden estar en cualquier lado. Probablemente no podáis con el terrible secreto que Mew oculta y la única solución a tal tormento sea pasar a mejor vida.

_Hola, he regresado de nuevo, con una nueva tanda de Creepypastas, pero esta vez no son de My Little Pony, sino, que son de Pokemon, ¿Qué sigue?, ni yo lo se…_


	2. Pokémon Black Ghost

**Pokémon Ghost Black, el hack de Pokémon más inquietante**

Yo soy lo que se podría llamar un coleccionista de versiones alternativas de juegos de Pokemon, Pokemon Diamond & Jade, Chaos black, etc. Es increíble la frecuencia con la cual puedes encontrarlos en casas de empeño, Goodwill, feria de las pulgas y similares.

Estos generalmente son divertidos; incluso si son injugables (que a menudo lo son), la mala traducción y pobre calidad hace de ellos sin querer graciosos.

He sido capaz de encontrar la mayoría de los que había jugado en línea, pero hay uno del que yo no he visto ninguna mención sobre él. Lo compre en una feria de las pulgas hace aproximadamente cinco años atrás.  
El juego comienza con la intro familiar de Nidorino y Gengar de la versión Rojo y Azul, Sin embargo, la pantalla de "Press Start" ha sido alterada, Rojo aparece ahí pero no aparece el ciclo de pokemones de un lado a otro, y también dice "Black Version" bajo el logo de Pokemon.

Al seleccionar "New Game", el juego comienza con el discurso del Profesor Oak, y esto hace evidente que el juego era Pokemon versión rojo.

Después de seleccionar tus iniciales, si tu miras a tus pokemones, tú tienes en adición a Bulbasaur, Charmander, o Squirtle otro pokemon – "Ghost".

El Pokemon era nivel 1, y tenía el sprite de los fantasmas que encontramos en la torre Lavanda antes de obtener el Silph Scope, y tiene un ataque – "Curse", yo sé que hay un verdadero ataque llamado curse (maldecir), pero el ataque no existe en la generación 1, así que parece que fue introducido hackeandolo.

Los pokemones al defenderse eran incapaces de atacar a Ghost – solo decía que estaban muy asustados para moverse, cuando el movimiento "Curse" era usado en batalla, la pantalla se cortaba a negro, el grito del pokemon defendiéndose se escuchaba, pero estaba distorsionado, tocado a un tono más bajo de lo normal. La pantalla de batalla vuelve a aparecer y el pokemon defensor se habría ido, si lo usamos en una batalla contra un entrenador, cuando las pokebolas representan sus pokemones en la esquina, ellos tendrían una pokebola menos.

Esto implicaba que el pokemon había muerto.

Lo que era aún más raro es que después de derrotar a un entrenador y ver "Rojo recibió $200 por la victoria", los comandos de batalla volverían a aparecer, si tu seleccionabas "Correr", la batalla terminaría como normalmente lo hace, también puedes seleccionar Curse, si lo hiciste, al retornar a la vista superior, el sprite del entrenador se habrá ido, después de irse y reingresar a la misma área, el lugar en el que el entrenador había estado será reemplazado por una cripta como las que hay en la torre Lavanda.

El movimiento "Curse" no era utilizable en todas las instancias, fallaría contra otros pokemon fantasmas, también fallaría contra entrenadores con los cuales tenías que volver a pelear, como tu rival o Giovanni, sin embargo si se podía usar en tus batalla finales contra ellos.

Pensé que esta era el truco del juego, permitiéndote utilizar los fantasmas que no se podían capturar antes, y porque Curse hacia el juego tan fácil, lo utilice a través de toda la aventura.

El juego cambio un poco después de derrotar a los cuatro de la Elite, después de ver el salón de la fama, que consistía en fantasmas y una pareja de muy bajo nivel de Pokemon, la pantalla cambio a negro, una caja de texto apareció con las palabras "Muchos años después…" y luego pasa a la torre Lavanda, un anciano está mirando las criptas, entonces te das cuenta que ese hombre es tu personaje.

El hombre solo se mueve a la mitad de la velocidad al caminar, tú ya no tienes ningún pokemon contigo, ni siquiera Ghost, que hasta este punto había sido imposible de remover de tu grupo por medio de depositarlo en el PC, en la vista de arriba el escenario estaba completamente vacío – No había gente en absoluto, ahí aún estaban las tumbas de los entrenadores sobre los cuales había usado Curse sin embargo.

Tu puedes ir a casi cualquier lugar en la vista superior en este punto, aunque tus movimientos están limitados por el hecho de que no tienes pokemon para utilizar HM's, y sin importar donde vayas, la música del pueblo Lavanda se sigue escuchando en un bucle continuo, luego de andar por un rato, encontré que si vas por la caverna de los Digletts uno de los arbustos que generalmente bloquean el camino hacia el otro lado ya no aparece más, lo que te permitiría avanzar y retornar a pueblo Paleta.

Al entrar a tu casa y dirigirse al exacto mismo cuadro donde comienzas el juego, la pantalla se ira a negro.

Entonces la imagen de un Caterpie aparece, y luego es reemplaza por una de un Weedle, y luego un Pidgey. Luego me di cuenta que, como los pokemon progresan desde Rattata a Blastoise, que eso fueron todos los pokemon sobre los cuales utilice Curse.

Después de terminar el equipo de mi rival, aparece un joven, y luego un cazador de insectos, esos fueron los entrenadores sobre los cuales se Curse.

A través de la secuencia la música del pueblo Lavanda se seguía escuchando, pero iba lentamente disminuyendo el tono, por el momento tu Rival aparece en la pantalla, fue poco más que un redoble del demonio.

Otro corte a pantalla negra, unos momentos después, de pronto la pantalla de batalla aparece – El sprite de tu entrenador es ahora aquel anciano, el mismo que te enseña a capturar pokemones en ciudad Viridian.

Ghost aparece del otro lado con las palabras "Ghost desea pelear."

Tú no puedes utilizar ítems, y no tienes pokemon, y si tratas de Correr no puedes escapar la única opción es "Pelear".

Usar Pelea causa que inmediatamente utilices Esfuerzo, que no afecta a Ghost pero te quita un poco de tus propios HP, cuando es el turno de atacar de Ghost, el simplemente dice "…" eventualmente, cuando tus HP llegan a un punto crítico, Ghost finalmente utiliza Curse.

La pantalla se va a negro por última vez.

Sin importar los botones que presiones, tu quedas permanentemente atrapado en esta pantalla negra, En este punto la única cosa que puedes hacer es apagar el Game Boy, cuando vuelves a jugar nuevamente "New Game" es la única opción – el juego ha eliminado el archivo.

Jugué a través de este juego un montón de veces, y cada vez el juego terminaba con la misma secuencia, un montón de veces no utilice a Ghost para nada, ya que es imposible de remover del grupo, en esos casos no mostro ningún pokemon o entrenador y simplemente te lleva al climático "combate contra Ghost".

No estoy seguro cuales eran los motivos del creador de este hack, no fue ampliamente distribuido, así que presumiblemente no fue por una ganancia monetaria, y estaba muy bien hecho para ser alternativo.

Parece que él estaba tratando de trasmitir un mensaje; tal parece que soy el único que recibió este mensaje, no estoy completamente seguro de cual fue – ¿La inevitabilidad de la muerte?,¿el poco sentido de la misma? o quizás el simplemente estaba tratando de agregar mórbidamente muerte y obscuridad en un juego de niños, de todos modos este juego de niños me hizo pensar y me ha hecho llorar…

_¿Y qué hay de nuevo lectores? Regrese con un nuevo Creepypasta de su serie favorita, o sea, pokemon, por cierto, debo aclarar algo, la tardanza para postear algún nuevo capítulo será larga, pues, mi medio de escritura, o sea, mi Lap-Top, se perdió, y no sé dónde está, y lo peor de todo es que ahí tenia las continuaciones de los Creepypastas de My Little Pony, bueno, ahora es su turno de ayudar, claro, si les parece justo, ya saben, para poder continuar los Creepypastas de MLP, pero si no se puede, daré por terminado el Fic, y bueno, nos veremos no sé, quizá e dias…_


	3. Pokémon Lost Silver

Pokémon Lost Silver

Era la época en la que Pokémon Corazón Oro y Alma Plata iban a salir al mercado y todo dos mis amigos ya tenían apartada una copia, con la que te llegaba una figurita de Ho-oh o Lugia, según el juego que ordenaras. Lo más seguro es que esos juegos iban a ser de los más vendidos para DS, y que era de los que no te podían faltar en tu colección.

Como el estudiante de universidad con poco presupuesto que era, no pude apartar el juego para conseguir la figura, ni siquiera pude comprarme el juego cuando salió. Así que esperé a fin de curso para pedirlo por Amazon.

Pero no queríaesperar tanto tiempo, así que decidí volver a jugar mi cartucho de Pokémon Cristal. Busqué entre mis juegos de Game Boy, pero recordé que los habíamos vendido los juegos que ya no queríamos, para comprar el DS.

Sólo tenía mi Game Boy y algunos juegos buenos, pero ninguno de convencía. Tenía Pokémon Diamante, pero tenía ganas de jugar desde el principio, pero no quería borrar mi juego cuando iba tan avanzado. Mis amigos me recomendaron bajar el juego para emulador, pero como compartía computadora con mi hermano, no podía descargar nada.

Entonces recordé que en Gamestop vendían juegos usados, así que fui al mall. No tenían Cristal, sólo una copia de Ruby, que no me interesó mucho, porque no me gustó tanto que no estuviera tan difícil pasarlo.

Ya cuando casi me estaba por ir, vi que tenían una copia de Pokémon Plata, que era prácticamente lo mismo que cristal, excepto por las mejoras que se agregaron después. Lo compré, a 5 dólares, una ganga.

Llegué a mi apartamento y me puse a jugar. Aquí empiezan las cosas raras.

Primero, el logo de Game Freak, que salía, pero se congelaba allí, sin avanzar. Intenté varias veces reiniciar el juego, limpiar el cartucho soplando, incluso limpiando las entradas con alcohol y un cotonete, pero no salía de la pantalla de Game Freak.

Hasta que en un intento, la pantalla se puso en negro un momento, 5 segundos más o menos. Y aparecí directamente en la pantalla donde se elige si continuar o nuevo juego, no se podía mover el cursor para elegir este último, pero igual, por curiosidad, iba a ver hasta dónde llegó su antiguo usuario.

Y vaya que sí avanzó. Su entrenador se llamaba "...", tenía las 16 medallas, 999999 dólares, 999 horas de juego y los 251 Pokémon registrados en la Pokédex, incluidos Mew y Celebi. O había usado trucos o ese tipo era el puto amo.

Me dirigí a mirar los Pokémon, porque debía tener un equipazo de cagarse, pero ¿qué me encuentro? 5 Unowns de nivel 5 y otro Pokémon. Ése último se llamaba "HURRY" (Date prisa).  
Los Unown describían entre todos (Hay 28 tipos de Unown, cada uno con la forma de cada letra del abecedario)  
la palabra "LEAVE" (Vete de aquí). "HURRY" resultaba ser un Cyndaquil de nivel 5. Con sólo 1 punto de vida restante y sólo conocía 2 ataques: Malicioso y destello (que no hacen nada). También era muy raro que ninguno de ésos Pokémon emitiese su grito característico, esto no significa que yo sea un freak que se sabe todos los diferentes gritos de los pokémon, sino que esto era muy obvio, ya que todos sonaban feo y fuera de lugar.

En cuanto a mi situación, parecía estar en Torre Bellsprout. Pero no había ni personajes, ni elementos, ni escaleras. Sólo una columna. Estuve un buen rato buscando una escalera, que resultaba estar tras la columna. Al bajar por ella. La pantalla estaba negra. Estaba cargándose? No, estaba en un sitio oscuro.

"Vale, HURRY tiene Destello. Vamos a usarlo", pensé. Me arrepentiré de esa decisión toda mi vida. A partir de ahora, y hasta el final, veréis por qué.

La habitación estaba toda pintada de rojo sangre, y tenía un camino pintado de gris. Empezó a sonar música de mi Pokégear. La música de las Ruinas Alfa (donde están los Unown).  
Cada 20 pasos que daba por el camino gris, la habitación se oscurecía más, y más, y más. Hasta encontrarme con un cartel. Lo leí, ponía "TURN BACK NOW" (Da la vuelta ya).  
Apareció de repente un mensaje dándome a elegir SI o NO, sin pregunta previa.

Elegí SI, y sonó un ruido como de descenso de planta. Aparecí en otra planta oscura. Me armé de valor y mandé a HURRY hacer Destello. Pero de repente aparece un mensaje: "HURRY está debilitado!"

Si no estaba envenenado ni nada. Fui a revisar mi Pokémon. Los Unown habían cambiado. Ahora eran seis (HURRY ya no estaba), todos eran de nivel 10, y sus formas describían la frase "HEDIED" (Ha muerto).

Para más acojone, la sala se iluminó, revelándose que no era más grande que 4 cuadrados, con una salida. Al salir me encontré con una hilera de tumbas, como las del Pokémon Rojo/Azul. No podía hacer nada por allí.

Llegué a la conclusión que algún tarado debió modificar el juego para hacerlo así y luego lo vendió al Gamestop haciéndolo pasar por una copia de Pokémon Plata.

Revisé de nuevo mi entrenador. Para no creerlo; A MI ENTRENADOR LE FALTABAN LOS BRAZOS Y, SEGÚN SU HISTORIAL, TENÍA 24 MEDALLAS. ¿Cómo coño podía tener 24 medallas si hay 16 gimnasios? Definitivamente, el creador de ese hack estaba enfermo.

Seguí paseando sin rumbo, por la habitación, hasta que a mi personaje le da por hacer la animación típica de cuando usas la Cuerda Huída. Ya sabéis, cuando empieza a rotar sobre sí mismo y se eleva. Sólo que ahora descendía, hundiéndose en la tierra.

Al reaparecer, su sprite estaba blanco. En el juego, el prota está coloreado de rojo. Pero ahora parecía que lo hubiesen decolorado con lejía. Miré de nuevo su estado para ver si también era blanco. Vaya susto me llevé. Mi entrenador no sólo estaba blanco como la nieve, sino que había perdido las piernas. Encima, parecía que de sus ojos llorase sangre.  
Además ahora tenía 32 medallas. Alguna relación debía haber entre el aumento de medallas y la paulatina desaparición de mi personaje.

Cuando volví a revisar mis Pokémon, cómo no, habían cambiado otra vez.

Ahora tenía 5 Unowns, que juntos leían la palabra "DYING" (Muriendo). Y además ahora tenía un Celebi al nivel 100. Pensando que por fin me tocab un Pokémon pepino, miré sus características. Para mi sorpresa, a mi Celebi le faltaba una pierna, un brazo y un ojo. Y sólo tenía un ataque: Canción Perdida.

Volví al juego. Caminé al norte un buen rato. Cuando pensé que estaría incompleto, aparecieron varios personajes masculinos y femeninos alineados. No hacían ni respondían nada. Seguí subiendo hasta encontrarme con un sprite del entrenador Red (supuestamente tu antiguo jugador de Pokémon Rojo, al que has de batir en el juego de Plata).

Al verme, iniciamos una batalla. El silencio se hizo música, pero la música de las Ruinas Alfa otra vez. Y ahora sonaba como invertida. La imagen de Red en batalla es la propia de Pokémon Rojo en el menú de ese juego, pero ahora era transparente.

Y ponía "quiere luchar!" sin nombre ni nada. Y tanto él como yo teníamos 1 Pokémon. Él vale, pero y mis Unown?

Yo saqué mi Celebi nivel 100, pensando "Me lo voy a follar vivo", cuando él saca un puto Pikachu de nivel 255 (el máximo se supone que es 100, pero bueno). Y en la imagen parecía triste, como con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pues vamos a luchar.

-Pikachu usó MALDICIÓN! (Me parece que Pikachu no puede aprender Maldición pero bueno...)  
-Celebi usó Canción Perdida! (Qué remedio)  
En tres turnos, los 2 Pokémon acabaron debilitados. Pero la batalla continuaba, ahora sin poder controlar nada. Los Pokémon revivieron y volvieron a luchar.

-Pikachu usó Golpe! No fue muy efectivo.  
-Celebi usó Canción Perdida! No pasó nada.  
-Pikachu usó Frustración! que me dejó el Celebi a 10 puntos de vida.  
-Celebi usó DIVIDIR DAÑOS! (Pero si no tenía ese ataque! En fin, los dos se quedaron más o menos a la mitad).  
-Pikachu usó Malicioso! No pasó nada.

Por usar Canción Perdida, como es normal, mi Celebi se desmayó. Pero en el texto puso: "Celebi ha muerto!"  
Pikachu usó antes de acabar, otro ataque. Uno fuera del límite de 5 ataques por Pokémon.

-Pikachu usó CADENAS DEL DESTINO!

"Pikachu ha muerto!"

Según el juego, yo gané. Mi sprite reapareció y dijo "..."

Aquí casi me meé encima. Mi personaje fue repentinamente decapitado. La batalla finalizó.

Volviendo al mundo, mi personaje se había vuelto invisible.

Reaparecí en mi habitación. Había llegado a mi casa. ¿Podría ya jugar el juego como es debido? Lo dudo.

Circulando por ahí, vi que estaban todos los objetos, pero no podía usarlos. Con un poco de miedo, bajé las escaleras. En el primer piso, todo parecía normal, excepto que mi madre no estaba allí. Al salir por mi puerta, aparecí no en mi pueblo, sino en un vacío negro. Justo en frente mío estaba el sprite de mi entrenador COMPLETO. Al acercarme a él y hablarle, me dijo:

"Adiós para siempre."

Hubo una larga pausa.

El sprite desapareció.

Y yo volví a desvanecerme en el suelo, rotando.

Aparecí en un puesto lleno de tumbas. No podía moverme. Es más, no me veía. Revisé mi estado. No había ni un cacho de mi entrenador. Me quedé a 0 medallas. Y las imágenes de los entrenadores de la liga Johto que aparecen debajo habían sido sustituídos por calaveras.

¿Y mis Pokémon?

Ahora tenía 6 Unown de nivel 25. Ya imagináis el resto. Deletreaban "IMDEAD" (Estoy muerto).

Luego me dí cuenta que la habitación en la que "estaba" era una gran tumba. Seguida de otras tumbas a los lados. Apareció un texto que decía "R.I.P..."

Mi entrenador estaba muerto desde un principio, supongo. Desde años antes de derrotar a Red.

Al parecer fue un entrenador que, sin importar sus esfuerzos por lograr todas las medallas, por muy buen maestro que fuera, fue incapaz de evitar la muerte. Ese estado que nos llega a todos un día u otro.

Y es que, por mucho que lo rejugué, siempre acababa igual. No importaba lo que hiciera. Acabé asqueado y tirando el juego por ahí, pero nunca tuve el valor de tirarlo a la basura.

Al poco me llegó el Pokémon Alma de Plata. Vaya juegazo! Lo disfruté plenamente.

Pero aún no me puedo quitar de la cabeza ese maldito hack, no sólo por su extraña lección de vida, sino por el miedo de que un niño pudiera haber comprado un juego así, igual que yo, creyendo que era el original. Todavía es de esperar encontrar rarezas al jugar un hack bajado de internet, pero cuando compras un juego usado no.

Entonces decidí ir a quejarme a Gamestop, no para que me devolvieran el dinero, sino porque no hayan probado el juego antes de venderlo (cuando menos si se toparan con que no se puede avanzar de la pantalla de game freak en primer lugar). Les dije que el juego tenía realmente contenía un hack muy extraño. Probaron el juego, comenzó todo bien, como si estuviera nuevo, ni siquiera había un juego guardado.

Entonces decidí probarlo en mi Game Boy, delante de todos. De igual manera, corrió perfecto, sin ningún rastro del terrible hack.

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ese deformado juego me enseñó.


	4. Ash Nunca Salío de Pueblo Paleta

Ash nunca salió de Pueblo Paleta (La Verdadera Historia)

¿Alguien alguna vez se preguntó la razón por la cual la velocidad y progreso de la historia cambió después de que Ash fue impactado por un rayo en los primeros episodios?, ¿Como Ash y su mundo eran relativamente normales hasta ese accidente?

Tengo una teoría. El accidente con la bicicleta puso a Ash en coma.

~

Días después, él fue encontrado y llevado de emergencia hasta el hospital, en el cual se le administraron fuertes medicinas. Esta es la razón por la cual el equipo Rocket se volvió menos amenazador. La medicación surtió efecto y estabilizó sus sueños de coma, en vez de ser tristes y aterradores, se volvieron idílicos, y el pudo vivir sus fantasías de ser un maestro pokemon.

Si alguno notó, los primeros episodios de pokemon era de una calidad fantástica. El resto de la serie es tan solo el resultado de su mente subconsciente cumpliendo sus deseos, a la vez que intenta escapar de ellos. De darse cuenta que está en coma, se despertaría pero sufriría daño cerebral. Así que, primero debe derribar todas sus barreras mentales, una por una, hasta que pueda encontrarse a sí mismo y escapar de su coma.

Esto también explica porque él no ha cambiado mucho físicamente. También, el socialismo mundial puede ser explicado una vez que entiendas que ese mundo es producto de un sueño; el elaboró un sistema seguro de gobierno que podría funcionar como la seda y que mantuviera el mundo girando sobre su eje mientras el realizaba sus aventuras como él quería. También explica otras cosas, como el hecho de como un niño o niña puede salir a ser libre en su cuenta en un mundo lleno de peligrosos e indomables animales... y también porque cada Centro Pokemon cuenta con la misma enfermera.  
Ash conoció a la enfermera Joy y la oficial Jenny de su pueblo y ellas actúan como una red de seguridad o un gancho, algo que le permite a Ash sentirse a salvo sin depender a donde vaya. Los profesores son como Joy y Jenny. Representan estabilidad y los ideales de Ash. Esta también es la razón por la cual Gary se volvió un profesor. También es la razón por la cual, cada vez que entra a una nueva región, virtualmente nadie ha oído de él, a pesar de sus grandes conquistas, y porque Giovanni lidera el equipo Rocket. ¿Cómo pudo Paul, el rival del área Sinnoh, no saber de alguien que había estado entre las 16 mejores posiciones en las tres ligas y había destruido completamente la liga Naranja y la Battle Frontier?

~

Los compañeros de viaje de Ash son, en realidad, aspectos de él que puede disfrutar, pero que no le gustaría asociar con sí mismo. El equipo Rocket son cualidades las cual él las piensa como "negativas", pero que al final puede lidiar con ellas. Jesse y James quieren complacer a Giovanni, el padre de Ash. Meowth, especialmente, quiere complacerlo porque recuerda los buenos tiempos con Giovanni. Esto coloca a Meowth en una categoría conocida como la (corrupta) inocencia de Ash y otro fragmento de la humanidad de él. Al notar que Meowth puede hablar, esto se vuelve aparente rápidamente. De hecho, la razón por la cual puede hablar es para que pueda ayudar a Ash aceptar, eventualmente, al equipo Rocket como una parte de él.

~

Brock es la sexualidad reprimida de Ash. Cayó en coma como virgen y necesitó de un outlet para su creciente frustración sexual. Ya que nunca podrá experimentar el sexo, Brock nunca deberá hacerlo también. Brock es la proyección de su sexualidad y, constantemente, es rechazado porque Ash nunca pudo "conocer" el sexo. Brock no es solamente la sexualidad latente de Ash, también representa sus instintos como padre, de los cuales tampoco pudo Ash conciliar. Brock deja a sus hermanos para "viajar" con Ash a causa de que Ash no puede vivir con tantas responsabilidades, al igual que una verdadera relación termina en misteriosos términos. Ash, simplemente, no puede manejar compromisos a su nivel mental.  
La estadía de Brock con la profesora Ivy fue un intento para suprimir definitivamente su sexualidad. A partir de eso, notarás que James obtuvo mucho más diálogo a esta altura de la serie, al igual que se volvió mucho más cercano con sus pokemons (a nivel "táctil" y pudimos conocer a fondo su historia. A Ash no le gustó mucho esto y, por lo tanto, fue la razón por la cual Brock volvió todo terrificado... y de hecho se negó hablar al respecto de su vuelta (el subconsciente de Ash lo estaba reprimiendo a él todo el tiempo, así que, antes de un sentimiento general de pavor, él no tiene idea de lo que sucedió en este tiempo). Este es el porqué de que Brock sigue volviendo a la serie... usualmente LUEGO de que Ash conoce a una nueva chica o, mejor dicho, un nuevo aspecto de él mismo.

~

Misty es la única imagen que Ash tuvo de una chica. Esta es la razón por la que ella juega un rol prevalente en el comienzo de la serie pero, al final, es inaccesible porque nunca la pudo conocer realmente luego del coma... al igual de aquel que lo llevó al hospital.  
Tengo una teoría especial sobre esto: Ya que Misty fue su primer interés amoroso (de última, solo en su subconsciente), el necesitaba que ella alcanzara cierto nivel de su feminidad. El sentía que las personas solo podían tener relaciones una vez que ellas mismas hayan madurado. Pero en la práctica, descubrió que él no podía con eso y tan solo quería a la normal, matona y arrogante Misty que ella conocía y que, por tal, no pudo dejar que ella siguiera conservando su Togepi.

Misty fue el primer intento de chica que Ash pudiera haber amado... pero, al ser una chica del mundo real, todo lo que pudo conocer de ella fue su enojo, lo que resultó que ella fuese bastante irritable en su mente. Constantemente regañando su sexualidad pero eventualmente madurando hasta que ella se difumara hasta desaparecer. Esto fue especialmente traumatizante para él, siendo tan unido a ello. Desde entonces, el mero pensamiento de alguien, alrededor de él, madurando a la adultez ha sido bloqueado y todo aquél que muestre signos de ello sería rápidamente reemplazado por otro alguien, mucho más inocente e ignorante.

Max vino con May. Ella jugaba la parte de la chica con las grandes aspiraciones mientras él era el típico chico del ego sensible. Funcionaron durante un tiempo pero Ash, siendo un adolescente, eventualmente tuvo su sexualidad de regreso al juego. Siguió reinventándose a sí mismo y, gradualmente, fue escribiendo nuevos aspectos pero su mente lentamente trajo a los viejos como una muleta que hiciese la nueva transición mucho más fácil.

Dawn es simplemente Ash dándose una posibilidad para amar. Ya que él había establecido previamente a Misty como a alguien con la que no saldría, creó una nueva super-chica, una que sea más como él y mucho menos violenta (uno notaría que ni May ni Misty tienen ningún tipo de tolerancia con Brock, mientras que Dawn simplemente trata de ignorarlo y sacárselo de encima).

~

Tracey, el criador, era un posible futuro para Ash que eventualmente descartó. Era uno que terminó enviado para que trabajase con el profesor (siendo los profesores el último ideal de Ash para una figura paterna) cuando irrumpió el Ash dinámico que tenía con sus otras posibilidades. La mente de Ash está peleando contra el coma y ya que Ash vio a este compañero, él rápidamente lo reemplazó con un rival mucho más amenazador.

~

Pikachu, obviamente, representa la humanidad de Ash. Por consiguiente, en los episodios en los que se separaron, Ash desesperadamente intentaba encontrarlo, incluso hasta el punto de trabajar con el equipo Rocket (aspectos de sí el cual él nunca se asociaría) pero por alguna razón, no pueden. Ellos quieren robarse a Pikachu (la humanidad de Ash) y entregárselo a su padre, Giovanni. Jesse y James siempre se oponen a Ash porque Ash está completamente terrificado ante el pensamiento de su humanidad cayendo en manos de su padre. De igual forma, esta es la razón por la cual el trabajará con esos ciertos aspectos de sí mismo para poder salvar su humanidad de, simplemente, perderse. No pudo evolucionar a su Pikachu sin antes enfrentarse con su concepto de él mismo, algo de lo cual él no estaba muy conforme mientras él seguía trabajando con sus problemas iniciales.

Otra cosa es el narrador. El narrador es la mente superior de Ash, recapitulando y explicando el progreso que ha realizado y las tribulaciones con las que se encontrará, permitiéndole pensar para sus adentros cual es la mejor manera de despertarse.

~

Ash tuvo problemas con su padre; así que lo puso como líder en una maléfica corporación, y lo demonizó. De hecho, muy probablemente haya un verdadero equipo Rocket, y doy fe que están siendo bastante malvados pero dudo que el padre de Ash sea su líder. De hecho, la cabeza de los Rockets nunca fue identificado como alguien hasta más tarde en la serie. La separación entre los padres de Ash fue, muy probablemente, por la homosexualidad de él con otro incidente agregado como catalistas, forzándolo a su padre a desheredarlo y a su madre a mudarse de la ciudad a Pueblo Paleta. Por esta razón, Giovanni maneja la vil corporación y también explica por qué regaña a Jesse, James y Meowth en todo lo que hacen... incluso cuando sabe que ellos, lo único que están haciendo, es complacerlo.  
Otra cosa para denotar es la diferencia en los uniformes. Los Rockets llevan en sus ropas negro y rojo, mientras que el Equipo Rocket (Jesse y James) usa el blanco... un símbolo de su pureza e inocencia. Están dispuestos a satisfacer al padre, sin importar el odio de esas partes por Ash.

El equipo Rocket son aspectos de la personalidad de Ash que él, en su mente, creía malos. La explicidad de la homosexualidad de James, la vanidad de Jessie... incluso también recuerden como Meowth tuvo la posibilidad de la rehabilitación, de cómo no quería ser malo, pero esto, de nuevo, concuerda con el conflicto de las personalidades y su teoría de su yo-demonizado. El equipo Rocket empezó a hacer crossdressing (vestirse de distinto género) porque Ash había llegado a un común acuerdo con esa parte de sí mismo. Era algo que le había permitido mostrar su lado gay y vano... y poder experimentar con él. Cuando se dio cuenta que eso no era algo para él, su lado "libre" dejo de jugar con ello.  
Más aún, sus métodos de captura se volvieron cada vez más lúdicros (y físicamente imposibles) porque Ash es tan solo un niño soñando a jugar con estas cosas. Esta es la razón por la que los disfraces el equipo Rocket son siempre tan efectivos, sin importar cuán aparentes sean... de hecho, él SABE que son ellos (en cierto nivel), pero elije ignorarlos, para poder estar mejor consigo mismo en el sentido de que el Ash que quiere escapar está saboteando al Ash que quiere perderse simplemente en su mente... para poder dejar lugar para muchos más conflictos y, seguramente, una eventual escapatoria.

~

Los episodios de relleno que no se enfocan en Ash y su banda son su mente trabajando y deliberando sobre ciertos aspectos, y humanizando partes de si mismo que él había demonizado. Es un camino para él para trabajar con problemas que ni Ash ni sus compañeros pueden tocar, ya que involucra entrar a terrenos que el juró jamás pisar.  
Como dije, el equipo Rocket y los episodios que ocupan son, en realidad, Ash lidiando con terrenos el cual no siente muy confortables. Jessie es la vanidad y credulidad de Ash. Ella engañará a la homosexualidad submisiva de Ash para poder realizar sus licitaciones, tratando al mismo tiempo de complacer a su padre con ello. La niñez problemática de James es su manera de justificar su homosexualidad latente.  
Ahora, James es la homosexualidad latente de Ash, justificando porque el siempre es castigado por pokemons y atacado por chicas atractivas de manera aleatoria. Creo que la separación entre los padres de Ash fue causado por esta parte de Ash, tal vez un incidente en la escuela, trayendo consecuentemente vergüenza a la familia forzándoles mudarse al pequeño pueblo rural de Paleta. Las motivaciones de Ash para su viaje siempre fueron escapar de la presión, cada vez mayor, que tenía en su casa.

Así que, en cierto sentido, Ash ES el equipo Rocket. El resto de la organización, incluyendo a Butch y Cassidy, es un simbolismo de su incapacidad de escapar las maquinaciones de su padre.

Mr. Mime es, actualmente, su stand para él como padre de Ash, uno el cual no puede abusar de él (ni de su madre) emocionalmente. Es un pokemon, de naturaleza amable y amorosa que es raramente humanoide, pero que nunca dañaría aun humano. Ash jamás estuvo verdaderamente dañado por un pokemon, así que los ve a todos como relativamente criaturas que no presentan mucho peligro; mientras que en mundo real pueden llegar a ser bastante ferales y viciosos (como se vio en los primeros capítulos). De nuevo volvemos a la teoría que los únicos pokemons reales son los de la primera temporada mientras que todos los demás son solo especulaciones de su mente que representan como vendrían a ser nuevas especies.

~

Los nuevos equipos (Magma, Aqua y Galactic) son los intentos de Ash para tratar de deshacerse de los problemas que tiene con su padre. Para hacer eso, el necesita primero trabajar un nuevo "sujeto malo" para sentirse bien al derrotarlo, y si Giovanni no está liderando una organización criminal, podría relacionarse con el más fácilmente.

~

Si uno recuerda, hay referencia a animales reales al comienzo del show y referencia a animales también en el juego. Por ejemplo, un caso claro a nombrar es el acuario de peces en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste o que el Pokedex se refiera a Pikachu como un pokemon "ratón". Pero ellos no importan para la mente de Ash y es la razón por la cual no entran tanto en juego. Si Ash hubiese amado más a los perritos, todo sería sobre diferentes razas de perros y un circuito de peleas caninas. Pero, mientras la serie va avanzando, cada vez vemos animales menos realísticos y más pokemons. Este podría ser una señal de la mente de Ash deteriorándose. Al estar en coma, él está perdiendo conceptos de algunos animales y de maquinaría y reemplazándolos con pokemons. Podría explicar cosas como porque los pokemons eléctricos trabajan como generadores de poder. Una señal de que su memoria del viejo mundo está desapareciendo cada vez más rápido. El reino pokemon será idealizado cada vez a más velocidad mientras menos estimulo tenga del mundo real.  
Sigue siendo una mera posibilidad que su mente se esté deteriorando o no, pero es un hecho de que se está acostumbrando a las reglas de este mundo falso. Los pokemons salvajes son sus racionalizaciones del mundo funcional. Es el síndrome de "El mago lo hizo". Si no sabe cómo funciona, su mente dice "Pokemon". El justifica todo lo que no puede explicar con pokemons, y los animales reales quedan en segundo plano al no tener él verdadero interés en ellos.

~

Los pokemons en el equipo de Ash son sus problemas. Por ejemplo, Charmander representa su instinto sexual (no su sexualidad, como Brock). Al principio, es lindo y fácil de controlar pero eventualmente se vuelve un infierno radiante de desobediencia. Al adquirir su equipo se interpreta que se está acercando a sus problemas, pero cuando los entrena, significa que los está trabajando. Otros entrenadores son formas más directas de sus problemas; del tipo que debe superar, combatir y vencer. Los líderes de los gimnasios son aspectos más primarios de su personalidad con pokemons que son más fuertes que los anteriores para demostrar un nivel de habilidad que solo podrá ser capaz de superar si verdaderamente se empeña a ello. En efecto, él se enfrenta a batallas con partes de él mismo que preferiría no tener que controlar.  
Bulbasaur era la decisión de Ash a no cambiar. Esto se ve reflejado cuando declina evolucionar y como está decidido a quedarse detrás. Squirtle era su decisión a liderar a otros, como se evidenció con su grupo que viajaba. Butterfree fue su sentimiento de soledad, con el cual lidió permitiéndole unirse a la bandada y, por lo tanto, liberándole. Sus pokemons tipo ave representan su imprudencia, siempre dispuesto a sacrificar algo en el momento para poder ganar otra cosa. Cuando Ash está intercambiando pokemons, es un intento de pasar sus problemas a alguien más; sin embargo, él se da cuenta y, usualmente, se arrepiente de su intercambio tratando de obtener de vuelta su pokemon. Originalmente Ash tuvo batallas, que evolucionaron a batallas en equipo y luego a concursos. La explicación de esto es que sus problemas se están volviendo cada vez más y más complicados.

~

No solamente los pokemons de Ash son una manifestación de diferentes partes de sí, también lo son los pokemons de otros entrenadores. Koffing y Ekans eran simbolismos de la perseverancia a cambiar del equipo Rocket; por consiguiente, sus evoluciones. Una vez que su mente derriba este obstáculo y permite el cambio, le da la posibilidad de verdaderamente cambiar. Pupitar es una racionalización, un pokemon que un rival atrapó antes de conocerlo a él. Incluso Ash se volvería más suspicaz si todos a los que conociese no tuvieran relación con lugares a los que él ya haya estado.

~

Ash libera a sus pokemons porque su mente lo está forzando a liberarlos. El segundo en el que él entrena un equipo sobre-poderoso, un campeonato aparece, y luego de participar / vencerlo tiene que viajar a un nuevo territorio por más desafíos... pero con un equipo tan poderoso, no habría ningún desafío, ningún motivo que lo empujara a seguir, parte de Ash quiere seguir el coma y seguir viajando.

~

Sus viajes nunca le hacen ganar fama, sin importar lo que haga, sin importar a donde vaya, y la respuesta a ello es simple. Ash no se puede imaginar a sí mismo como alguien famoso, así que esencialmente adopta una nueva identidad después de ciertos meses.

La razón por la cual nunca se vuelve verdaderamente un maestro es porque, si lo hiciese, no tendría nada más que soñar y despertaría de su coma. La personalidad doble de Ash es la que quiere mantenerlo en su mundo de fantasía y, lentamente, ordenando sus pensamientos. La otra parte quiere libertad y volver a su vida real, para volverse un maestro pokemon de verdad. Sin embargo, si se le permite mantener su equipo poderoso no habrá razón para conocer y entrenar nuevos pokemons (problemas). Perdería interés y la chance de volverse consciente sobre su alrededor. Así que no es que los da (para que los cuiden) cuando decide ir a una nueva región, sino que los pierde... y a menos que esté muy desesperado (caso de Charizard) no puede recuperarlos. Es casi como si su mente lo estuviese forzando a lidiar con sus problemas. Sería también una buena razón por la que Paul apareció en este punto, y Ash ha estado forzado a trabajar con él aunque sea en una ocasión: son los últimos esfuerzos de su mente para poder escapar de esto, forzando a Ash a darse cuenta que este mundo perfecto no es la mejor opción para él y que necesita despertarse. Paul es el lado oscuro de Ash, el lado que desea empujar cada vez más y más fuerte.

~

Los rivales de Ash y los cuatro de la Elite son la parte más fuerte de este ciclo. Teniendo pokemons casi-dioses, ellos representan todo lo que puede ser obtenido, como lo que no se puede. Gary Oak es lo que Ash desea ser. Él cumple lo que desea. Él ha triunfado y decidió tener una vida normal. Ash necesita a alguien que triunfe en su mundo o él no podrá validar con ello y se empezará a cuestionar porque él está donde está. Es una trampa tendida por su subconsciente para mantenerlo a él no tan consciente de su situación. Su mente debe de haberse dado cuenta de la forma de salir del coma, pero tal evento le causaría gran daño cerebral, así que tomó algo que el niño amaba y construyó un camino de salida para él con eso. Sin embargo, Ash es demasiado complaciente para poder, finalmente, pelear para poder salir... y no puede escapar. Esta es la razón por la cual sigue teniendo encuentros con pokemons legendarios, son la forma por la cual su mente le muestra que él puede hacer grandes cosas si las intenta, y es una forma de animarlo a seguir adelante. Los pokemons legendarios son, en realidad, su mente diciéndole que él tiene un gran poder dentro suyo y, por tal, puede escapar de esa realidad de ensueño.

Los rivales de Ash son todos los posibles futuros que el previó para sí (nótese que ellos son todos mucho mayores a él). Esto originó con Gary, alguien al cual Ash conocía de la vida real y lo tornó en una especie de dios en su mente. Gary, sin embargo, cambió y progresó adaptándose a la visión de Ash de sí mismo. Su último deseo; ganar a los cuatro de la Elite y volverse un profesor. Con Gary ya en su retiro, su mente necesita un nuevo rival para él... por lo tanto, el nacimiento de Richie (el buen aspecto de su rivalidad) y Paul (un aspecto más oscuro, un Ash sagaz y traicionero, posible de hacer cualquier cosa en pos de escapar de su mundo de fantasía).

~

Richie y su pikachu eran otra historia de victoria para Ash, pero él quería una la cual poder considerar como más cercana. Una idéntica a él. Una que incluso tuviese un equipo similar al suyo. Paul y su Chimchar son los polos opuestos a Richie, Paul no quiere ser relacionado con ninguna debilidad y está casi cierto de su situación. Él siempre aspira a más.

La razón por la cual se deshizo de su sombrero original y los elementos de la cultura japonesa, tan prevalentes en la primera temporada, es simple. El quería viajar y extender sus horizontes, cada vez que lo hacía tenía que reinventarse a sí mismo a hacerlo; quería perder esa relación con su Ash viejo. Si alguna vez saliese de su coma, de seguro habría llegado a un estado parecido al Zen. Considerando la cantidad de problemas personales con los cuales trata en su cabeza, es muy probable que el fuese el próximo Buda del mundo pokemon, y que el impacto del rayo y su coma subsecuente fueron su camino para darse cuenta de su verdadera identidad. Su destino.

~

Mewtwo era una nueva forma de tratamiento, hecho con impulsos eléctricos y una máquina para poder expulsar Ash de su estado, logrando acabar con todos y cada uno de sus guardias mentales (el pokemon original en la película). En su mente, Mewtwo y sus clones eran el tratamiento para los guardias mentales que estaban protegiendo a Ash y a su estado comatoso; ellos eran los pokemons de su mundo. Los clones eran justamente lo opuesto a las protecciones mentales de Ash, de manera que cada uno aparecía para Ash como una copia exacta de su defensa y que intentaban vencerla a la fuerza. Los clones no se comportaban según las reglas del mundo de Ash. No usaban ataques pokemon o movimientos - simplemente vencían a su adversario con fuerza bruta. El tratamiento estaba funcionando, pero hubieron efectos secundarios. Los jolts eléctricos comenzaron a afectar el sistema nervioso de Ash y, si el tratamiento continuaba, podría quedar paralizado. Su mente se dio cuenta de esto y lo manifestó petrificando a Ash en su sueño. Después de esto, Ash necesitó recuperarse del daño producido por la terapia eléctrica. Obviamente, resultaba de gran peligro para él y, para poder reducir el daño que sintió el consciente de Ash, su subconsciente decidió "debilitar" los efectos de la electricidad en el mundo de Ash. Esto conlleva a que los ataques de Pikachu (que siempre habían sido extremadamente poderosos, como fue demostrado con el equipo Rocket) no tuvieran más efecto en Ash, más que por agregar comicidad a su historia.

Incluso en el mundo de Ash se evidencia esto. Los bosques interminables y las ciudades ecológicas son su inocencia prematura. El nunca más viajó en bicicleta, sin importar a las distancias, a causa de que su accidente le terminó resultando en una fobia.

~

Como uno podrá observar, es más que aparente que Ash está completamente encerrado en su mundo. Pero, como cualquier sueño, todo tiene un principio y un final. ¿Qué pasaría si Ash se recuperase completamente?, ¿qué pasaría si nunca lo hace?. Hay infinidades de posibilidades... pero, al fin y al cabo, todas acaban uniéndose en un punto.

En su habitación en el hospital, vemos a su madre, obviamente distraída mientras habla con el doctor. Parece, por su mirada, completamente aterrorizada. El médico dice que su seguro médico ha decidido dejar de brindarles apoyo, y que el niño no ha tenido ningún cambio en su actividad cerebral por siete años. Que un shock como el que le darían podría despertarlo... o no. Ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos, está de acuerdo con la decisión.  
A su lado, el profesor Oak está ahí para consolarla, mientras los doctores desconectan a Ash de la máquina.

Mientras tanto, en el "mundo" de Ash.

Ash ha logrado, por fin, vencer a los cuatro de la Elite... y entonces, uno por uno, cada una de las personas a su alrededor empiezan a desaparecer. Eventualmente, todo se vuelve negro. Pikachu, a la distancia, se acerca corriendo y saltando mientras que empieza a brillar cada vez más y más en la creciente oscuridad. Pikachu alcanza a Ash y los dos se abrazan por una última vez.

De vuelta en su habitación, mientras su señal de vida se va destenuando cada vez más, Ash dice sus últimas y genuinas palabras.

"Yo... quiero... ser...  
...siempre el mejor...  
...mejor... que nadie... más."

La imagen de Ash adusto, conectado a intravenosas, de diez y tantos años, posando en una cama. Su cabeza parece bulbosa a causa de la atrofia. Al decir sus últimas palabras, logra abrir un poco sus ojos, viendo la silueta de una figura en el centro de sus turbulentas emociones, es su madre, su cara tapada por sus manos mientras se limpia lágrimas. Ash hace contacto con sus ojos y deja soltar una última lágrima antes de perder toda su fuerza. Delia pega un grito desesperanzado; está completamente destruida.  
y la peor parte de todo esto es que Ash morirá, sin haber experimentado jamás el amor. Imagínate haber vivido en un mundo como el suyo, completamente desconectado de todas los cosas exceptuándote a ti mismo y tu percepción propia sobre tu persona... con nada, pero todo lo que hubiese gustado ser. Sin ningún otra persona con la cual interactuar y con problemas con los cuales lidiar sin ninguna mano que te guie.  
y en ese segundo en el que él sale a la realidad por ese último momento, parte de él se dará cuenta que todo fue una mentira. ¿Su compañero de aventuras Pikachu?, ¿sus amigos? Todo producto de su imaginación... e incluso podría haber peleado y aferrarse a la vida... y quizás así logrando una recuperación completa. Pero conociendo que todos sus esfuerzos y ambiciones habían sido en vano, el simplemente se rindió y se dejó llevar, tan solo para estar con Pikachu, en algún lugar donde él y sus amigos lo estuviesen esperando.

_Valla, mis reconocimientos al creador de este Creepy, porque, valla, es mucho más triste que La Teoría de MLP, y bueno, esta historia fue creada con el motivo de entristecer al lector, pero, por el lado bueno, ¡Yay! Pude actualizar rápidamente, pero no crean que porque hoy actualice rápidamente, lo hare del diario, ustedes sean pacientes, ustedes tráiganse papas y refresco, aunque, probablemente terminen vomitándolo todo, pero qué más da, ustedes solo esperen, solo háganlo, háganlo, y recuerden, si desean seguir colaborando con los Creepys de MLP, claro, si no puedo continuarlo yo, ustedes pueden, claro, si no es molestia, bueno, como sea, hasta la Proxima, por cierto, hay algo de suma importancia que debo decirles, bueno, no he podido actualizar la historia de UPSA ya que en mi Lap-Top, de uso único para historias, se perdió, y no he logrado encontrarla, y ahí era donde tenía todos los capítulos de Ultimate Pokémon Sex Advanced, pero, intentare recuperarlos tan rápido como sea posible, bueno, supongo que eso era todo lo que debía decirles, así que, adiós, nos vemos luego…_


	5. Kanghaskhan

Kanghaskhan

Estaremos juntos... por siempre... ¿verdad, mami?  
¿O no?  
Mami... tú me amas, ¿no?  
Siempre me sonríes con calidez, tus ojos llenos de afecto.  
Me abrazas protectoramente.  
Me siento seguro cuando me abrazas.  
Porqué sé que nunca dejarás que nada malo me pase, tú me protegerás.  
Nunca me dejarás.  
Siempre estarás ahí para mí.  
Estaremos juntos por siempre.  
Mami... ¿estás bien?  
Me di cuenta de que no parece que estés bien últimamente...  
Te mueves más lento de lo normal y te ves muy cansada...  
Pero está bien... sé que estarás mejor...  
Porque eres mi mami... tú eres fuerte.  
Y estaremos juntos por siempre.  
Mami... ¿por qué no despiertas?  
Has estado dormida por mucho tiempo...  
Despierta... por favor, despierta...  
Te necesito, mami... te necesito...  
Necesitas despertar.  
Porque estaremos juntos por siempre.  
Mami... ¿no me dijiste que siempre estarías ahí conmigo?  
Has estado tirada ahí por tanto tiempo...  
Tu piel ya no está, y ahora eres un montón de huesos...  
No puedes irte, mami... ¡No puedes dejarme!  
Levantaré tu cráneo y lo pondré en mi cabeza.  
Te tendré siempre cerca... nunca te dejaré ir...  
Porque estaremos juntos por siempre.  
Mami... ahora he crecido.  
Tu cráneo está unido completamente a mi cabeza... no podría quitármelo aunque quisiera.  
Me protege del peligro.  
¿Ves, mami?  
No te has ido... aún me mantienes seguro.  
Nunca me dejarás... ¿verdad?  
Siempre estarás ahí para mí... ¿verdad?  
Estaremos juntos... por siempre... ¿verdad, mami?  
¿Verdad?

Kanghaskan es ampliamente conocido como uno de las especies de Pokémon más maternales. El bebé Kangaskhan nace dentro de la bolsa de la madre y se alimenta de la leche materna para crecer de forma natural y ganar los nutrientes adecuados para el crecimiento.

Cuando el bebé crece demasiado para la bolsa, es cuando puede salir y comenzar a defenderse por sí mismo.  
¿Pero qué pasa cuando la madre muere durante los primeros meses de vida del bebé? El bebé no tiene músculos o placas óseas como su madre para defenderse. Abandonado, el bebé espera cerca al cadáver de su madre, ahuyentando a Pokémon insectos y a otros carroñeros, protegiendo su único hogar y fuente de comodidad. Conforme los músculos de la madre se pudren y reblandecen, el bebé comienza a alimentarse del cuerpo, pero como no es la leche especial producida por la madre, el bebé nunca crecerá para ser del tamaño de un Kangaskhan adulto. Apenas manteniéndose vivo tras alimentarse del cuerpo de su madre, el bebé espera pacientemente a que el cadáver se descomponga.

Cuando el cuerpo no es más que huesos y placas óseas, el bebé toma el cráneo y un hueso del brazo, acomodando el cráneo de su madre como un casco sobre su cabeza. Al principio, el casco es muy grande y descansa sobre los hombros del bebé, pero eventualmente crece y su cráneo llena el espacio del casco. usando el hueso del brazo como un arma, el bebé poco a poco se transforma en un Cubone, un desnutrido y huérfano bebé Kangaskhan.

Los Cubone prefieren estar solos y llorar hacia la luna, porque la textura de la luna le recuerda al una vez bebé Kangaskhan, de la piel de su madre y las placas defensivas. Cuando un Cubone alcanza cierta edad, evoluciona en un Marowak, o lo que es considerado el fantasma de un Kangaskhan que nunca fue.

_Hola de nuevo lectores, mmm, esperen, esto… aun no termina, un momento, por favor…_

…


	6. El Raticate de Gary

El Raticate de Gary

En los juegos Pokemon Rojo/Azul/Verde/Amarillo, cuando encuentras a tu rival en el Pueblo Lavanda, él te pregunta si sabes que se siente cuando tu compañero pokemon ha muerto. A partir de este punto, él no se enfrenta a ti con su Raticate, que ha usado en batallas anteriores.

Tu batalla contra él en el S.S. Anne ha causado daños severos al Raticate de tu rival, y debido a la ausencia de un centro pokemon en el barco, el Raticate de tu rival sufre una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

La verdadera razón por la cual tu rival se encuentra en el Pueblo Lavanda, es para darle un descanso a su amigo fallecido. Tu rival nunca confiesa que tú eres el verdadero responsable por la muerte de su Pokémon. Él esconde su tristeza e intenta canalizar esa energía en la motivación que necesita para continuar su búsqueda, para ser el campeón de la liga Kanto. La muerte de su Raticate obviamente destruye la inocencia de su niñez.  
Tristemente frente a la lápida de su Raticate, promete no fallar en lo que haga, el confía en que podrá al fin ser mejor que tu... derrotándote... y eventualmente hacerlo en la Liga Pokemon. Él no te culpa por lo que pasa, después de todo él te retó, sin embargo subconscientemente siente resentimiento hacia ti, lo que hace que en tu presencia se comporte descortés y antipáticamente. Luego de que él se convierta en campeón de la liga Kanto él fue derrotado... por ti.

Él ha roto la promesa que le hizo a su Pokemon caído y en ese momento el siente un dolor muy intenso. Como si fuera poco su propio abuelo le reprocha que no ha entrenado a sus pokémon correctamente, a pesar de haberse convertido en campeón, mientras que a ti te felicita y adula. Ya que mencionamos sus desdichas, cabe aclarar que tanto él como su hermano son huérfanos y viven con su abuelo, como es mencionado en un periódico de ciudad Verde. Nada en su vida parecía mejorar, mientras que a ti te iba excelente. Quizás logró convertirse en líder de gimnasio, pero siempre sabiendo y lamentándose de que es y siempre será tú sombra.

Durante el juego, le robas su joven inocencia y expectativas en la vida, destrozas sus sueños, incluso opacas él amor de su abuelo, quien parecía apreciarte más a ti que su propia sangre.

Dime ¿Ahora realmente piensas que aquel tipo es tan odioso? Pues yo ya no soy capaz de jugar un juego donde esté él.

_Bien, supongo que ha terminado, no, espera, aún falta más, aún más de lo que imagine, ya regreso…_


	7. Pokémon Oro Empañado

Pokemon Oro Empañado

Siendo alguien que no conoce tanto de tecnología como una persona de esta generación debería, sé muy poco sobre lo que puede hacer ella. Dejando de lado los e-mail, el MSN, y la descarga ocasional de algo que era inaccesible para mí de otra manera en el momento, tengo más o menos el mismo conocimiento que una persona de ochenta años pueda poseer sobre el mundo electrónico.

Por ejemplo, y la causa de esta experiencia que voy a relatar, yo no tenía idea de que alguien era capaz de hackear juegos de pokémon para hacer sus propias sub-historias en el mundo, y menos podía imaginar que era posible hacer una copia física de ese hack en un cartucho real.  
Sin embargo, tuve la mala suerte de aprenderlo de una manera lo más perturbadora posible.  
Cuando era más joven, Pokémon Oro fue mi primer juego de la popular franquicia. Me hice muy unido a las pequeñas criaturas que mi personaje (a quién le puse mi nombre incluso cuando elegí al personaje varón siendo yo mujer) atrapó y ocasionalmente fantaseaba con las aventuras que tendríamos en una línea de historia inventada por mí.

Eso no es muy importante ni viene al caso, de todas maneras.  
Lo que sí es importante es el hecho de que nunca abandoné mis fantasías infantiles, las memorias de ese primer juego eran demasiado adoradas por mí como para dejarlas ir. Por esa razón aún tengo mi viejo cartucho de Pokémon Oro, completo con un abuso total del glitch de copia. Sin embargo, me niego a re-comenzar mi juego, porque tengo miedo de que se pierda la magia de ese antiguo juego.

Quería jugar una partida nueva completa de la versión con la recuerdo que fui más feliz, pero cartuchos viejos son bastante difíciles de encontrar fuera de la Internet hoy en día, lo máximo que puedo encontrar en los mercados de artículos usados son juegos de GBA, y muy difícilmente de pokémon.

Afortunadamente para mí, mi abuela aún apoya enteramente mí ya antiguo amor por Pokémon y muy seguido me compra cajas de cartas, juguetes, video casetes y otros productos con los que se encuentra en sus frecuentes visitas a subastas locales. Para dejarles en claro, pocas de las cosas que me da están en buenas condiciones: cosas olvidadas hace mucho tiempo, guardadas en un mohoso sótano después de que la etapa infantil del dueño casi nunca lo están. Pero, como son regalos de una pariente muy querida, los atesoro como si estuvieran hechos de Oro (el juego de palabras no fue mi intención).

Hace muy poco, ella me dio una caja con un video casete en perfectas condiciones que contenía episodios del principio de la primera temporada, varios cientos de cartas muy usadas y maltratadas,…y un cartucho de juego de GBC sin etiqueta.

El cartucho era del familiar color dorado metálico del juego que andaba buscando. Incluso cuando la etiqueta había sido removida, y una enorme y roja X había sido dibujada en el lugar donde la pegatina solía estar, podía decir con facilidad que juego era… ¿cuál otro podría tener ese color? Podrán imaginar mi emoción por finalmente encontrar otra copia (Odio ordenar cosas por Internet, por lo que esto fue un enorme alivio). Agradecí a mi abuela con mucho amor y le prometí que jugaría ni bien llegara a casa, lo cual hice.

Comenzar fue un poco difícil, no porque el juego estuviera dañada, si no que le había vendido mi Gameboy Advance a mi hermano menor años atrás por algunas de sus mejores cartas de pokémon…cuando algo le pertenece a él, es difícil lograr que me lo preste. Supongo que así son las relaciones de hermanos.  
Después de varios sobornos, finalmente tuve en mis manos mi antigua GBA y rápidamente introduje el juego. Escalofríos llenaron mi cuerpo mientras la animación del inicio del juego comenzó a reproducirse, enviando una ola de nostalgia sobre mí. Era bueno ver esa animación de nuevo.

El juego se abrió normalmente, la pixelada imagen de Ho-oh volando por el cielo debajo del título se presentó antes de dirigirme a la normal pantalla de selección. La persona que había sido dueña del juego antes que había dejado su partida en el juego, pero me importaba poco lo que alguien hizo antes que yo. Considerando la condición en la que estaban sus posesiones, debió haber sido muy joven. Mi sentido común me decía que estaba condenado a conocer un equipo lleno de Pikachu con nombres ridículos si me atrevía a abrir la partida.  
Comencé un nuevo juego.

Aquí fue cuando noté que algo no estaba muy bien con el juego. La común introducción que involucraba al profesor introduciéndote al mundo de los pokémon no se mostró. En realidad, la cosa fue más o menos así:  
Comenzó con una pantalla negra, que era bastante familiar considerando que así era como las versiones Oro, Plata y Cristal comenzaban. Pero, en vez de la normal ventanita de dialogo preguntando "¿Qué hora es?", la ventana decía algo así como…

….

Los pokémon no son más que herramientas.  
Úsalos, y luego tíralos a la basura.

La pantalla negra se desvaneció, revelando un área vacía de noche. Me parecía familiar; la recordaba vagamente como una ruta en una de las partes del principio del juego, pero como no lo había jugado en tanto tiempo, no pude darme cuenta de donde era.  
En el silencio de esta escena, el sprite de tu rival –que yo, de ahora en adelante llamaré Silver, como en los juegos originales- entraba en escena desde la izquierda: Se movía un poco más lento de lo normal, como si estuviera vacilante con respecto a algo. Una vez que llego al medio, se paró y miró atrás para mirar el lugar de donde vino, luego volvió a voltearse a donde estaba yendo, y volvió a caminar hacia atrás, hacia el lugar del cual vino.

Por un momento, se paró allí mirando al lado izquierdo de la pantalla antes de que una ventana de dialogo apareciera debajo de él diciendo nada más que "…". Después de eso, volvió a dar la vuelta, solo esta vez saliendo de la pantalla.  
La escena se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por Silver parado en el lugar donde lo conoces por primera vez oficialmente, justo afuera del laboratorio del Profesor Elm. Estaba claramente en una parte un poco más avanzada del juego de lo normal, mientras se podía ver al profesor y a sus asistentes saliendo del laboratorio yendo por diferentes caminos: los asistentes dejaron la ciudad, y Elm caminó hacia abajo en la ciudad, lo que me hace asumir que se fue a su casa en el pueblo. El personaje de Gold (el protagonista usual) no se veía en ninguna parte.

Después de esa corta escena, la pantalla se quedó sobre Silver. Creí que el juego se había congelado al principio, pero finalmente me di cuenta que era capaz de moverlo. Honestamente estaba algo emocionada, Silver fue –y siempre va a ser- mi rival favorito, y era interesante que pudiera jugar siendo él.  
Lo movió un poco más abajo para ver si podía explorar, pero me paraba cada vez que daba un paso más lejos del frente del laboratorio. Una ventana de dialogo saltaba diciendo "No puedo irme aún…", y me hacía retroceder un paso. Me moví hasta el lugar donde estaba parado originalmente y me moví hacia la ventana. Funcionó como una puerta, ya que me hizo entrar en el laboratorio.

Dejando de lado el equipamiento regular –estanterías con libros, computadoras, cubos de basura, todo eso- el laboratorio estaba vacío; lo que era de esperarse ya que los empleados se habían ido minutos antes. En la mesa había una sola pokébola, y al no tener un pokémon aún, me acerqué y la tomé.  
Una ventana de dialogo apareció diciendo "Obtuviste un TOTODILE" pero no se reprodujo la música usual de cuando se agarra un objeto…aparentemente, robar no era tolerado ni por el juego. Después de presionar "A", me dio la opción de nombrar al pokémon, a lo que respondí "Sí" ya que amo ponerle apodo a estas criaturas. Cuando me llevó a la pantalla para nombrar, otra ventana de dialogo apareció, interrumpiendo el proceso de nombramiento:

"¡No le pongas nombre! Solo generarás un vínculo inútil.

No lo ames, úsalo."  
Era claramente la "voz" de la misma persona que habló al principio. Lo encontré extraño…  
La pantalla para nombrar se desvaneció dejándome en el laboratorio vacío, y de inmediato traté de salir por la puerta del frente, pero me detuvo Silver diciendo "No saldré por ahí…". Otra vez, fui hacia atrás y salí por la ventana que use de entrada.

Como si las cosas no fueran ya muy extrañas, cuando salí de Pueblo Primavera para comenzar mi aventura y puse un pie en la hierba alta, era casi imposible que me atacara un pokémon salvaje. Normalmente, iría por un camino distinto para evadir la hierba más tarde durante el juego, pero al principio disfrutaba de subir el nivel de mis pokémon…por lo que no ser capaz de encontrar algo con lo que pelear era un poco frustrante.  
Después de varios minutos de caminar hacia delante y atrás en los recuadros de hierba, finalmente me encontré un pokémon. Un sentret, nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero cuando iba a enviar a mi Totodile y elegir el único movimiento útil que tenía en ese momento –Arañazo-, el pokémon huyó. Estaba bastante confundida, los pokémon salvajes nunca huían…al menos no ese pokémon. Después de unos cuantos intentos más, todos los encuentros terminaron igual, por lo que decepcionada continué hasta Ciudad Cerezo.  
Justo antes de entrar al a ciudad, reconocí ese área antes de la ciudad como el lugar donde Silver caminaba al principio del juego. Al entrar en la ciudad, me encontré con Gold, quien sin decir nada me desafió a una batalla. Su pokémon, Cyndaquil, ya era de un nivel un poco más alto que el mío (Todavía estaba atrapado en el nivel 5, mientras él ya estaba en nivel 7) e incluso cuando tenía la ventaja de tipo, el me venció. Antes de desmayarme, el sprite de Cyndaquil se cambió por el de Gold…se veía decepcionado.

Después de salir del centro Pokémon de Ciudad Cerezo –No lo había usado antes, pero al parecer era mi única opción-, caminé hacia el lugar donde Gold me había desafiado solo para darme cuenta que no podía volver a luchar con él a estas alturas.  
El juego se estaba poniendo un poco molesto ahora: no tenía dinero, ni pokégear, ni pokédex, y era incapaz de luchar con pokémon salvajes. Afortunadamente, una vez entré en la ruta 30, había otros entrenadores con los cuales podía luchar y fácilmente vencer…aunque ninguno de ellos parecía querer hablar conmigo luego de que ganara.

Para entonces, había entrado a Ciudad Malva, pero el nivel de mi pokémon era aún muy bajo como para vencer al líder. Pero con el dinero que gané de los entrenadores con los que luché antes, pude al menos comprar algunas pociones, así que sentí que estaba listo. Los entrenadores del gimnasio eran lo suficiente débiles como para que solo me viera obligado a usar dos de las pociones que compré, y pude subir de nivel una vez. Aun así, cuando enfrenté al líder de gimnasio, probó ser demasiado para mí y perdí. Después de ganar, el hizo lo mismo que Gold…y se veía decepcionado, tal como él.  
Cuando la batalla terminó, no me desmayé, sino que tuve que aguantar un sermón sobre tratar a los pokémon correctamente, de parte del líder. Una vez terminó de hablar, recibí una opción de una sola palabra: "¿Robar?"  
Elegí la única opción que me daban, "Sí".  
Silver dio un paso atrás y se lanzó contra el líder, mandándolo varios cuadros hacia atrás. Otro dialogo apareció informándome que había robado la medalla del gimnasio, la MT 31, y 500 $.  
Luego de eso, me desmayé.

Y así continuó el juego, siendo yo posible de vencer a los entrenadores débiles que encontraba en las rutas y en los gimnasios, pero siempre perdía contra los líderes y me veía obligado a robar sus medallas. La opción de "robar" también funcionaba en gente que normalmente te daría un objeto en el juego, y así fue como obtuve objetos clave como el Buscaobjetos, la bicicleta, el rociador de agua, MO's y muchos más…de otra manera no me los daban.

Cualquiera con quien hablaba se negaba a devolverme la charla, saludándome solo con un escueto "…" o dándome sermones sobre cómo tratar correctamente a los pokémon…y también la Enfermera Joy comenzó a tratarme así. Para cuando había llegado a Ciudad Trigal, cada vez que me desmayaba, la enfermera me regañaba.

Los pokémon salvajes seguían evitándome, y si quería que mi equipo mejorara debía de esperar que las pokébolas que usara atraparan al pokémon al principio. Lo que hacía más extrañas las batallas con pokémon salvajes era que incluso cuando hacía que los pokémon se quedaran en la batalla con Mal de ojo, el pokémon se desmayaba. Literalmente. Después de usar Mal de Ojo –si podía atacar primero, ya que el pokémon enemigo a veces tenía más velocidad que el mío-, antes de que pudiera elegir otro movimiento, el pokémon salvaje se desmayaría solo.

La ventana de dialogo decía "¡El –Inserte nombre de pokémon- se forzó a sí mismo a desmayarse!" y la batalla terminaba.

La única cosa que parecía seguir normal al menos para mí eran las batallas con el equipo Rocket. Siempre ganaba contra ellos y siempre me trataban como un niño entrometido que se metía en su camino.  
El resto del juego hasta cierto punto no es muy importante. Dejando de lado ganar y robar, todo era más o menos normal. Mientras mis pokémon maduraban lentamente debido a perder frecuentemente, sí pudieron comenzar a quererme ya que los llevaba a cortarse el cabello y esas otras pequeñas cosas que hacían más grande el lazo de amistad. La última vez que me fijé, la persona que medía la felicidad del pokémon –uno de los únicos personajes que me hablaban normalmente- dijo "Esta bastante feliz".  
Creo que deben pensar que esto no es perturbador en lo más mínimo, y que debería aceptar que el hack era simplemente un juego hecho para mostrar el lado de Silver en la historia…bueno, lo acepté y lo era, pero la historia no terminó aún.

Una vez que finalmente llegué a Kanto –continuando gracias al proceso de ganar, perder y robar-, me aventuré en Ciudad Verde. En el momento que puse un pie en la ciudad, la música se cortó. Al principio pensé que era simplemente un glitch en la programación, y que de ahora en adelante iba a tener que aguantar un juego sin sonido. Pero quedándome parado un rato allí, se pudo escuchar un débil sonido que se desvaneció.  
Ahora estaba seguro que la música se había arruinado, como si tratara de reproducirse, pero no podía. Pero cuando di un paso atrás hacia la ruta de la que vine, la música volvió perfectamente…era solo la Ciudad Verde la que estaba silenciosa.

Ahora estaba curioso, por lo que volví a la ciudad silenciosa y comencé a explorar. No había una persona a la vista…nadie en el exterior, nadie en las casas, ni siquiera había gente en el pokémercado y el centro Pokémon. La ciudad estaba enteramente vacía…solo el silencio y el ocasional sonido suave que todavía no podía identificar.

Cuando caminaba hacía el gimnasio, el sonido se hizo más alto. Supuse que el ruido venía de adentro, por lo que me adentré en el gimnasio. Allí adentro tampoco había nadie, pero eso era de esperarse, el gimnasio estaba vacío incluso en el juego original.

El ruido no se escuchaba aquí, pero todavía estaba mortalmente silencioso.  
Camine hacia donde el líder de gimnasio acostumbraba a estar, y pasé de ese punto para chocar contra la pared de ladrillo –Hago eso a veces, me gusta el sonido- y entonces fui transportado a otra habitación…La pared escondía unas escaleras.

El lugar estaba también en silencio mortal…pero el sonido comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Era mucho más alto esta vez, y pude identificar un montón de sonidos agudísimos al azar…que juntos, sonaban como gritos.  
Ahora ya deberían imaginar que mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte…no soporto los gritos –o cosas que suenen como gritos- a causa de una desafortunada experiencia con una muy real casa encantada a la que fui cuando tenía tres años…pero estoy divagando.

A pesar de que mis manos temblaban y mi corazón latía insoportablemente, exploré la habitación, que estaba teñida de un rojo apagado como en Pokémon Rojo. La habitación seguía un patrón zigzagueante y los gritos sonaban al azar, algunos cortos, otros largos y exagerados…sonaba como si estuvieran torturando a alguien.  
Mientras continuaba por los pasillos zigzagueantes, me encontré con varias imágenes perturbadoras: sprites de NPC's sin cabeza, o cabezas sin cuerpos. Siempre que trataba de examinar los cuerpos, Silver decía "No mires…"  
Los cuerpos y cabezas se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes a medida que avanzaba, obstruyendo el camino y dejándome poco espacio para caminar…y los gritos se hacían aún más frecuentes.

La pantalla comenzó a parpadear mientras caminaba, justo como lo hace cuando un pokémon esta envenenado…pero estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos lo estaba. Solo por si acaso abrí el menú de mi equipo para chequear. Ninguno de mis pokémon estaba envenenado, pero su salud había comenzado a disminuir. En un intento de arreglarlo, tome una súper poción de mi mochila y traté de utilizarla en Feraligatr.  
Una ventana de dialogo apareció diciendo "No tendrá ningún efecto."

Ahora estaba perturbado, sabía que nada de esto debía pasar. Sin tenerlo en cuenta, continué avanzando, esperando que cuando se desmayaran por esto, sería devuelto a un centro pokémon y las cosas volverían a la normalidad.  
…Fui estúpida al asumir eso…  
Continué a lo largo del mórbido camino, con la pantalla parpadeando. Comencé a notar que incluso Silver caminaba más lento…No sé qué, pero algo estaba absorbiendo tanto las energías de mis pokémon como las mías.  
Finalmente, Silver paró cuando la ventana de dialogo saltó para decirme que todos mis pokémon estaban desmayados…pero no decía lo que esperaba.  
Decía "ESTAN TODOS MUERTOS".

Para entonces ya estaba lista para llorar, pero no pude pararme a mí misma de intentar llegar al final de esta perturbadora experiencia…si no hacía esto ahora, simplemente me vería tentada de intentarlo nuevamente…  
Finalmente, llegué a la habitación central, que estaba teñida de un profundo rojo…asumí que era para simular el hecho de que la habitación estaba llena de sangre, aunque solo había unos pocos cuerpos desparramados por ella. En el centro, había unas pocas figuras, un hombre, un pokémon inidentificable, Gold y otro pokémon que solo pude asumir que era su Typhlosion.  
El Typhlosion de Gold atacó al pokémon del hombre, pero fue abatido rápidamente, haciéndose el sprite primero rojo, luego gris, y luego desapareciendo…el pokémon del hombre lo había matado.

El sprite de Silver dio un paso solo y el hombre finalmente notó su presencia.  
GIOVANNI: Ah, hijo, ya llegaste. Viniste a ver la defunción de tu rival, ¿no?  
Esto causo que Gold se diera vuelta para mirarte. Lo único que decía era "…"  
Silver continuó moviéndose solo: Se acercó al hombre y lo golpeó, lanzándolo hacia atrás…lo cual obviamente enfureció a Giovanni.  
GIOVANNI: ¿Vas a ayudarlo?  
¡Te has hecho tan débil como los demás!  
Si te parece que vale la pena salvarlo…  
… ¡quizás debería mostrarte que no tiene sentido vincularse!  
¡MEWTWO, hazte cargo de él!  
Mewtwo obedeció las órdenes de su creador y se acercó a Gold. Todavía no estoy muy seguro de lo que hizo en realidad, pero golpeó a Gold, causando que grite mucho más alto que antes, mientras su sprite perdía la cabeza y se desvanecía de rojo a gris.  
GIOVANNI: Te dije hace mucho tiempo, Silver, que la vida se trata de manipular o ser manipulado.  
Los pokémon no son más que herramientas.  
Las personas no son más que herramientas.  
Después de que cumplen su cometido, no sirven para nada…

MEWTWO.  
¡Mátalo!  
El Mewtwo no obedeció esta vez; las palabras de Giovanni debieron haberlo enfurecido. Se volteó hacía el y realmente habló.  
MEWTWO: …Tú ya no eres útil…  
Golpeó a Giovanni tal como hizo con Gold y Typhlosion, pero el grito que Giovanni produjo fue mucho más largo que cualquier otro que haya escuchado…Mewtwo estaba torturándolo.  
Finalmente, el grito se desvaneció en la nada y el sprite de Giovanni hizo tal como el de Gold…dejando solos a Silver y a Mewtwo vivos en la habitación. Entonces Mewtwo me enfrentó, y supe…supe que no iba a durar mucho más…  
MEWTWO: …Inútil…

Me golpeó, iniciando una batalla en la cual era completamente incapaz de participar. Mi sprite estaba en el lugar del pokémon, mi salud había disminuido a la mitad, pero sabía que no importaba de todas maneras. Estaba perdido. Elegí correr, pero no pude…elegí atacar, pero no había ningún movimiento que usar…Lo único que podía hacer era pararme allí mientras Mewtwo usaba Psíquico en la imagen indefensa de Silver.  
Incluso con el sonido bajo, el grito que vino de Silver era perturbadoramente alto, mucho más alto que cualquiera de los anteriores. Incluso mientras la pantalla de batalla se desvanecía, el grito persistió hasta que el sprite de Silver se convirtió en rojo y luego en gris – lo qué ahora asumo que simboliza lo frío de la muerte…-…Silver, junto con Gold y todos los que fueron lo suficientemente desafortunados como para merodear por ese lugar de Ciudad Verde, estaban muertos.

La pantalla se desvaneció volviéndose negra, todo excepto el sprite de Mewtwo, que seguía en el centro de la pantalla. Mi mente paranoica inmediatamente me hizo pensar que en cualquier momento se iba a voltear a matarme de alguna manera, pero la palabra "FIN" apareció justo debajo de él, y la pantalla finalmente se volvió negra, y me devolvió a la secuencia del inicio del juego.  
Todavía no estoy segura de por qué hicieron este juego, porque alguien simplemente lo metió en una caja para vender y porqué resultó que yo lo encontré…Pero puedo asegurarles que no pondré mis manos en otro juego encontrado al azar...o es nuevo, o no me atreveré a tocarlo.

Este juego que acabo de describir se escapó de mi posesión desde la primera vez que lo jugué…No tengo idea de donde está, pero espero que se esté pudriendo en un pantano cualquiera. Si llegas a encontrar un cartucho con una cruz roja en donde debería estar la etiqueta…no lo juegues…la experiencia de jugarlo puede cambiarte para siempre…

_Valla, al fin termino, y ahora sí, que honda, que hay de nuevo lectores, creo que he hecho un especial triple, ya saben, para no hacer capítulos tan cortos, y con respecto a Pokémon Death Channel, no he logrado encontrar un escrito al español, así que, será para la próxima, pues, no he visto nada que no sean videos de ese Creepypasta, bueno, espero y sean comprensivos, como sea, hasta la próxima…_


	8. Creepypasta sin Nombre

Creepypasta sin Nombre

Era una nublada mañana de reyes. En mi casa, encontré el juego, "_Pokémon Perla_" y una DSi de color verde esperanza al lado de la caja del juego. Metí el cartucho. Después de completar los datos de mi perfil, pasé de la nueva función de la cámara, y me dirigí al cartucho. Pero, en vez de salir la Poké Ball en un fondo magenta, salía la cara de un Pokémon que no recordaba. Yo era una fan de Pokémon, tanto que me resultaba raro ver uno que yo ni siquiera reconociera, en ese instante, encendí el juego, seguro que era la mascota del juego, y salía al empezar, cuando te dice: "PULSA START". Pero, ni si quiera me topé con el menú antes mencionado. Salió un fondo negro y apareció un cuadro de mensaje, hablaban dos personas. Esto fue lo que dijeron:

"?: ... ¿Hola?"

"?: ... Hola".

"?: Hola. ¿Qué tal?"

"?: ... Me persigue, no me deja ni dormir..."

"?: Socorro..."

Después de eso, una música tétrica empezó a sonar. Pasó de ser tétrica a ser relajante, un piano y un sonido acústico de fondo. De repente la música se paró. El piano, empezó a sonar como si alguien enfadado lo aporreara. Y el sonido acústico del fondo empezó a desafinar. La música paró, y apareció otro cuadro. Esta vez decía:

"?: ¡Socorro!"

"?: Te comprendo. A mí también me torturaron. Pero... ¡Te lo mereces!"

Ahí empezó el juego. Todo lo tétrico desapareció, o al menos, eso parecía. Salió un fondo de color blanco, y salió un cuadro de texto. Hablaba el Profesor Serbal:

"Prof. Serbal: Hola. Sentimos lo de antes."

Empezó a hablar alguien más.

"?: ..., ..., ..."

"Prof. Serbal: Ahora te toca a ti... ¡Te toca a ti! ¡Sufrirás igual que yo!"

"?: ..., ..., ... ..., ..., ..."

Aparecieron tres Poké Balls. En vez de Turtwig, Chimchar y Piplup, simplemente había tres Pokémon iguales: el mismo Pokémon que en la foto del cartucho. Ahí lo pude reconocer. Un Duskull, pero este no era de el mismo color que un Duskull normal, este era variocolor. Al escoger al primer Duskull, salió un cuadro de texto:

"...: ..., ..., ..., ..., ..., ..., ... ... Eh... No... No puedo... No puedo más..."

De repente aparecí, con mi sprite masculino en una zona nevada, con una ventisca enorme, igual que en Ciudad Puntaneva. El menú se abrió solo. No lo podía quitar, la única opción que había era la de mi carnet de entrenador. Al abrirlo, vi, una cosa que aún hoy me aterra. Mi sprite, no era el típico de chico, este era de chica. Llevaba una camiseta de palabra de honor de flores, unos pantalones pitillos y unas "_Converse_", llevaba la misma ropa que llevaba yo en ese momento. El sprite, estaba de pie, de repente se tiró solo al suelo, y empezó a rodar. Tirada en el suelo, "yo" me empezaba a quemar poco a poco, de repente, el sprite se levantó. Casi era un cadáver, su piel estaba chamuscada, y su cuerpo se deformó por el fuego. El medallero se abrió. Todos los líderes de gimnasio estaban chamuscados. De repente, empezó a llover en la calle (en la vida real, no en la videoconsola). Cayeron truenos enormes y yo estaba muy asustada, no sabía qué hacer. Decidí apagar la videoconsola, y olvidar todo lo que pasaba, pero, no se apagaba, ni quitando el cartucho, y me picaba demasiado la curiosidad como para dejar ahí la DSi tirada en el sofá y pasar de ella hasta que se le acabara la batería. Apareció un fondo rosa, como la introducción en la que el Profesor Serbal te pregunta tu género y nombre. Pero apareció su sombra, y me dijo:

"Hola. Me han informado de que no tratas bien a los Pokémon".

El profesor tenía una bufanda, cogió los dos extremos, los estiró, y se estranguló a sí mismo. Su cabeza estaba tiraba en el suelo, chorreando sangre. De repente, un pantallazo negro, y volví al profesor. Esta vez tenía su cabeza en su sitio. Me dijo:

"¿Has visto lo que puede pasar si no los tratas bien? ¿Nunca has jugado a otros juegos en Sinnoh? ¿Nunca te has preguntado el por qué Maya te dice: "Si no tratas bien a los Pokémon... Deja deja, no quiero ni pensarlo"? Esto es lo que te pasará. ¡Ahora muere, Huevo Malo 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111!" No sé por qué me llamó "Huevo Malo 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111". Pero apagué la DSi, y fui corriendo a contárselo a mi madre, la que no entendía nada de lo que le contaba. Al final, quemamos el cartucho, que me habían comprado en un mercado negro. Actualmente, tengo "Pokémon Perla" verdadero, que me he pasado 100 000 000 de veces, y nunca me ha dado problemas. ¿Qué mente demoníaca habría creado ese hack? Aunque, me aterró y me creó una cicatriz emocional, hay que reconocer que me gustó la experiencia, nunca había vivido un creepypasta. Seguramente, el creador del hack, habrá querido comunicar, que a todo el mundo debe tratársele bien, por muy malo que sea.

Aunque, yo solo soy una niña que no comprende el sentido de la muerte hasta que lo experimente. Aún hoy, temo que el cartucho no se quemara del todo, y que actualmente, alguien lo tenga...

~The End~

_Fue algo corto, pero bueno, ahora sí que, no he podido tener tiempo, y, no aseguro que así sea, deberán esperar, por entonces, adiós… y recuerden, si ustedes conocen algún Creepypasta para contar, pueden decirlo, y con gusto lo buscare, aunque, no pidan algunos que sean difíciles de buscar, pues, con el tiempo que tengo ahora, iba a estar muy difícil encontrarle, bueno, de todos modos, hasta pronto_


End file.
